Teach Me To Love
by Amber Star 1114
Summary: Secretly hiding behind his demon lover and living in suspense filled fear, the young demon Ciel is searching for the only creature that has ever caused him to feel remorse for a death he caused. With the help of the reapers and his trustworthy butler, will Ciel seek the release he desires from this gnawing guilt before he goes mad? Sequel to Teach Me To Play!


**Hey everyone! Oh God, I've missed y'all so much! I hope you guys had a bubbly summer and are doing well in school!**

**Well, here is the sequel, as promised! I'm so so so so sorry it's super late... I really hope you guys loved the first story, and that this one will be better than the last! Please enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

Mist and fog swirled around in a magical way over the slippery black road, causing minimal sight for those who were fearless and daring enough to venture out at that time of night. The moon was high and the air cool, with the honking of cars in the distance and the natural sounds of midnight breaking any form of silence.

A woman, blending in with the dull darkness by hiding behind a smoky grey coat, made her way swiftly down the barren alleyway towards her destination. Her curvy shadow was barely visible against the dark brick wall, only seen when the moon cast its rays upon her. Her eyes shifted from left to right as she walked cautiously, wiping off the beats of sweat forming on her brow. The wind, though not very strong, blew her hair in different directions as she tried to tuck some of the loose strands behind her ear. She pulled the coat hood over her head to cover her face and shield herself from the dangers that surrounded her. The night, which the woman usually enjoyed and cherished, was something she had begun to fear. She no longer trusted it or anything that hid in its dark shadows.

Finally, the place she was headed for came into view. Its windows were cracked and fogged up from the cold weather, and the interior showed nothing but a vacant, thick darkness as she peered inside. The faded paint that adorned the walls and door was beginning to peel off, and the silk webs attached to the weakening wood holding the small shop together were swaying softly as a breeze blew by, startling any spiders that had made them their home. The woman barley knocked before the door creaked loudly open and an eerie cackle emitted from inside.

"My, who would be out at such a late hour?" The woman could hardly make out the yellow and green eye that focused on her. "A young lady all by herself?" The man, it was obvious it was a male from the sound of his voice, let out a controlled chuckle. "You must be either very brave or very desperate to come here."

"Actually, I am a little of both. May I come in?" She kept her voice low and her head down as she asked permission to enter. The man only hesitated a moment before narrowing his eyes as a sadistic grin spread across his face, which the woman could not see.

"You may." The door creaked open the rest of the way and the woman timidly stepped onto the dusty wood floor of the shop. Once she had fully made her way inside, the door suddenly slammed shut from behind her and the man was pressed against her back, one hand holding her arms behind her and the other over her delicate throat. Something sharp pressed lightly against her sensitive skin and his breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"Now, what can I do for you milady?"

She glanced around the room franticly for something to help her. The only thing that was there were dark, long objects laying across the floor, and a few dim candles in the back of the room that she hadn't noticed when she look inside earlier. The woman calmed her beating heart and tried to relax her muscles before answering.

"I need your help with something."

"Does it involve a dead body? That is what I specialize in; I am a mortician after all."

"I know." The woman exhaled, and with the quickness of a snake spun out of the creepy man's hold and reversed their positions, now holding a long black katana at his throat. The man giggled as she pushed the katana closer, brushing his pale, scarred skin with the sharp blade. She smirked and whispered into his ear. "That's why I'm here. Besides, I thought it would be nice to drop in on an old friend."

She let him go and he broke out in a laughing fit that ended with him crying on the ground. He rose from the floor and gave the woman a huge smile.

"Rinkishi, my dear girl, it really has been too long hasn't it?" He laced his fingers together and lightly rested his chin upon them, his shoulder's bobbing up and down as he giggled.

"Yes, it has. Hello father." Rinkishi sheathed her katana and placed it back into her coat that made for a perfect hiding place.

"I congratulate you on your wonderful acting skills. Seeming cautious and timid; you had me at first, though once you stepped inside I knew it was you."

"That's because you've known me for so long you can easily tell when it's me." She dusted off a coffin that was lying next to her and sat upon it, crossing her legs in a lady-like manner.

"That or your skills have weakened since I last saw you." Undertaker said jokingly.

The rogue reaper glared at him as he blurted out laughing once more. "You haven't changed old man, still laughing at everything and trying your best to be as creepy as possible."

Undertaker giggled as he looked at her face. "You haven't either Rin, still a stone wall when it comes to humor. You should try laughing sometime. It lightens the heart and makes you live longer."

"That's the last thing I want." Rinkishi pushed her hair away from her eyes and looked at Undertaker's hands. "What was it you used to threaten me with?"

He held up one hand to show the reaper his long, black nails. "These, of course."

She shivered in disgust and looked at him with a sickened expression. "That's revolting. You really should get those cut."

"They come in handy, especially when I have to pick locks." Rinkishi stared at him strangely as he laughed at his own terrible joke. She sighed and rubbed her temples as a headache made itself present. She enjoyed his company and positive attitude, but he could get out of hand with the crazy laughter. Undertaker recovered from his outburst and stretched his limbs as he looked at the woman.

"What is it that you need, my dear?" Rinkishi looked up as his tone turned serious and he sat upon a coffin himself.

Sadness etched onto her face and her head drooped down. She had come here for a reason, and now she would have to explain why.

"It's about Amelia. She's…" Rin's voice cracked when she said her name and the tears were already spilling down her cheeks before she even had the chance to speak. She tried to stop them; they seemed to fall faster when she did. Undertaker was by her in an instant rubbing her back in comfort.

She never cried in front of anyone expect for Amelia and Undertaker. They were her only family, and with her sister gone – she refused to use the word 'dead' when it came to her – she had only Undertaker to turn to. She'd known him far longer than anyone she'd ever met; he basically taught her everything he knew when she was younger. He was her father, friend, and mentor when no one else would be. When Amelia became her family, he welcomed her with open arms just as he did with Rin. They were a family, and now that family had fallen apart.

She smashed her face into her hands to muffle the sobs and block the tears that fell down her cheeks, to no avail. Her trembling limbs were covered by those of Undertaker as he frowned at her state. Never had he seen this woman, so proud, strong, and stubborn, act in such a way before.

Though her weeping did not cease, her tears had slowed and the sobs were quieted down enough so he was able to hear her stuttering.

"She's g-gone. I c-couldn't s-save her-r." She took a huge breath to stable her words and looked at Undertaker with red, tired eyes.

"It's entirely my fault. I was senseless and reckless, not caring who was injured or killed. But then I saw her on the ground, and there was too much blood, so I knew that she didn't have much time." Her voice cracked as her throat began to close up and she swallowed loudly. "I was supposed to watch out for her and protect her, but I…" She trailed off as her bottom lip began to quiver and fresh tears slid down her face.

"I failed." She whispered out before her wailing commenced once again.

Undertaker sighed sadly; what a terrible thing to happen to their makeshift family. He watched as she released all of her broken emotions and studied her appearance. Her beautiful black hair was now fading, losing its lush and healthy look. Her soft, golden eyes had turned dull and lifeless, clouded by tears and stained by redness. Her skin was sickly pale and cold rather than giving off its normal glow and warmth. She was falling apart on the inside, which was affecting her on outside as well; she was in mourning after all. Undertaker knew what losing a loved one did to people. He saw it happen every day.

He chose to stay silent and be the comforting presence that Rinkishi needed. Pulling out a handkerchief from his oversized sleeve, he handed it to her, which she accepted with a raspy 'Thank you'. After dabbing her nose and cheeks, she shook her head and sighed.

"Now you've seen what I've become. I'm no longer the noble woman I once was. I've become weak, useless, and worst of all, frightened. After she left, I fell into a pit of despair and my already black heart cracked in half." She stared blankly at the floor, her voice sounding hollow. "I can't go on without her, father. I won't move on until our mission is completed."

He finally spoke. "Mission?"

"Yes. The one Amelia and I received before being banished, remember? We had to hunt down a specific demon that was dangerous and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. If we were successful, our statuses as Grim Reapers would be returned to us. We were so close, but then everything went wrong. And it's all their faults. They are at as much blame as I am." Her voice had grown cold and dark. How quickly her demeanor had changed.

"Who are 'they'?"

She snapped her head towards him with such a quick motion that even Undertaker jumped. "Those demons, Sebastian Michaels and Ciel Phantomhive, and that reaper, Grell Sutcliff. My sole mission now is to avenge Amelia and kill all of them. That is why I am here; for your help in aiding me."

Undertaker gave a short giggle and covered his mouth with his sleeve to prevent more laughter from escaping. How interesting and exciting things were becoming, very interesting and exciting indeed.

"Of course, my dear, I will do anything to help you. We are family after all."

"I'm glad you agree with me." She heaved a sigh of relief and finished wiping off the tears on her face from her ridiculous crying.

Undertaker smiled and eyed her through his silver bangs. "Now how exactly are you going to achieve your revenge?"

The shadow woman gave him a look that had evil engraved all over it. In her eyes shined hate and her twisted grin gave her a frightening complexion.

"Amelia and I had a plan that was working until…well, you know. I believe it will work again, but this time I will have you on my side. Nothing will go wrong if we work together." Rinkishi narrowed her eyes at Undertaker. "However, you must promise me something."

Undertaker smiled. "Of course."

"You must not divert from my plans and, as the human's like to say, 'stab me in the back'. I wish to have your protection and not become suspicious of my own father."

Undertaker shrugged. "Only if you promise that I have the same protection in return. Daddy doesn't want to doubt his darling daughter, now does he?"

Rinkishi's skin crawling smile returned. "Tomorrow the planning begins. We leave for France in one week."

**And there you have it! Chapter one of Teach Me To Love! Please please please review! I just adore your comments; they give me motivation and ideas for chapters to come! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories! Talk to y'all soon!**

**-Amber Star**


End file.
